Bianca's Loves
by laura7978
Summary: What if Bianca just has to be forced with realizing she loves her wife Marissa and her ex Reese for some reason at the same time. One in present time, and one in her never ending dreams. A story we sometimes, just don't talk about...


**Bianca's Loves...**

Chapter 1

Backdrop to this fan fic-

Bianca and Marissa have been married almost 3 years and live in Pine Valley. They are busy raising A.J., Miranda, and Gabrielle. Throughout the years, Bianca has been sharing custody of Miranda and Gabi with Reese. They have shared holidays and summer vacations with their time in Paris and Pine Valley. Bianca and Reese only communicate via text message when needed, but remain in each other lives throughout the years.

_Bianca is wrestling while she sleeps, and suddenly wakes up screaming, "Reese!"_

_Suddenly, the lights turn on and Reese wakes up from the scream next to Bianca. "I'm here, what's wrong honey?" _

_The two wake up and look at one another, Bianca looks down and sees Reese with a pregnant belly and inhales deeply in confusion. _

"_Did you have another nightmare Bianca? I thought I was the one that was suppose to have crazy dreams." Reese, says while rubbing her stomach and then kisses Bianca on her forehead._

_Bianca, still confused but somewhat enjoying the situation stays quiet, just smiles, and accepts the embrace who she assumes is her wife. _

"_I think that you are just working too much, I know that this baby is going to bring a new element to our marriage and family, you are stressed. I will be ok B, it will be perfect." Reese kisses Bianca and then fall back into bed. _

"_You are right, I love you Reese." Reese, hold Bianca tight and they fall asleep. _

BUZZZZZZZZ!

Bianca reaches up to turn the alarm off and rub her eyes to look at the time. She smiles and touches her lips remembering her kiss from Reese. She then flips over in bed and sees Marissa sleeping next to her, realizing it was a dream. Marissa opens her eyes and smiles at Bianca.

"Good morning, ugh another day in paradise." Marissa kisses Bianca gets up and opens the blinds and sees snow from a recent February snow fall in Pine Valley.

Bianca, touches her lips from the kiss, "Good morning love". She then rolls over and grabs her phone to get caught up for the day. She scrolls to her text messages from Reese, and types: _Good morning, crazy dream about you...(then deletes)...Good Morning. (send)_

She then puts her phone down and runs her hand against her chest and bites her bottom lip and smiles.

"Bianca, you coming in for coffee?!" Marissa yells from the kitchen.

Bianca wake up from her daze and jumps up from bed, "Yep, on my way!" She then walks into the kitchen. She kisses Marissa and grabs some coffee and stares out the kitchen window staring at the snow fall with disgust.

"Remind me why we live here still?" She asks Marissa while pouting.

"Cuz, we just do, haha you like it here, its just a bad winter. Looks like its a snow day for the kids today, so if you wanna get busy we should now..." Marissa winks at Bianca. "I heard you moaning in your sleep last night."

Bianca smiles, even though guessing why she was moaning was in fact from a dream with Reese. The both get up and and walk into the bedroom holding hands.

Marissa pushes Bianca down on the bed and and kisses her patiently. Bianca then flips her over and starts to penetrate her wife so tenderly. "I love you so much Marissa, you are so perfect."

Marissa then kisses Bianca while fingering her at the same time. The two fall into each other and make love while the sun beats through the windows on their naked bodies.

Moments later, Bianca and Marissa are laying in an embrace after making love. Bianca's phone buzzes, "Reality check" Marissa says, kissing Bianca one last time, then grabs her phone and hand it to her then jumping out of bed.

"I am getting in the shower, love you wife, talk to you in a bit." They smile at one another and Marissa heads into the shower.

Bianca looks at her phone, the buzz was from a text from Reese. "It's afternoon here...everything ok?" Always forgetting the time change in Paris, Bianca inhales and exhales with indecisiveness on what if anything to respond.

She then decides to text back, "yeah, have a good day". She then throws her phone on the bed and gets up off the bed naked, walks into the bathroom stares at herself in the mirror, "what are you doing?"

Marissa opens the shower door seeing her beautiful naked wife before her eyes, "join me?"

Bianca smiles, and walks into the shower..

**Please tell me what you think, just an idea that isn't really talked about much. **

**Have a good day, wherever you are reading this :) **


End file.
